


这是什么神仙校园爱情！

by nuoyu2014



Series: 这是什么神仙校园爱情！ [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Series: 这是什么神仙校园爱情！ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832839
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	这是什么神仙校园爱情！

“这么看来，我是最后一个知道的人？”  
Laurent端起星巴克的纸杯，故作镇定地喝了一口咖啡，差点把杯子扔出去。  
烫。  
他一脸愁苦，像是嘴里被烫了个泡还舔不到，又像是被100倍的美式苦得原地升天。  
当然，也可能是因为，他那个异父异母的亲弟弟Florent Mothe追求学长追了一年多，而他刚刚才从自己的炮友口中知道这事。  
说好的全校第一弟控，过激保护弟弟协会会长，觉得非常没有面子。 

事情要从一年多以前说起。长话短说，就是在当年校庆的音乐节上，Florent Mothe对他的学长Mikelangelo Loconte一见钟情了。  
Mikelangelo Loconte，这名字真长。那时候，Florent买了一支草莓口味的甜筒，将两枚硬币交给摊主，扭头看向了简陋的舞台。当年，他还很年轻，不知道Nuno的全名比这个长得多得多。  
学校的音乐节上很难见到什么正经玩摇滚的人。中学里的学生大部分都是小屁孩，以为穿上几件破破烂烂的衣服，抱个吉他就算他妈的学校巨星。  
学校。巨星。  
Florent舔了舔冰淇淋，真甜。  
然后他就一头栽进了Mikele的眼睛里。当年的Mikele还没开始涂眼线，留着红棕色的半长卷发，颜色相近的瞳孔像浓稠得化不开的枫糖浆。清冽的音色在校园里回荡开来，混杂着浅浅的低哑，哼唱曲调如夏日五至七时的晚风。  
就像所有通俗恋爱读物里写过的那样，Florent呆住了。蛋筒上的冰淇淋球倒是没有扣在他脚上，它只是化了，然后淋了男孩满手。因为这个，Florent错过了冲上去示爱献身的机会。  
后来，Florent发现，Mikele当了插班生，读高二，而且恰巧加入了Florent所在的音乐社团。拜相同的摇滚乐口味所赐，他们很快成为了朋友。  
Florent简直想为了这个奇迹唱一首他最讨厌的夏日恋情口水歌。  
但是很快，无情的现实就打破了他的幻想——尽管Mikele没有和任何人交往，也没有宣布自己是异性恋，还是个浪漫风趣、甜蜜可爱、穿小腿袜、化妆、认真打理发型的意大利人，但他似乎、可能、大概、恐怕、八成、的确是一个直男。  
该死的直男。  
Florent面无表情地想着，把手边的作业纸撕下来一张，揉成团砸向讲台。 

第一次，没什么经验的法国男孩太害羞了。他抱着自己最喜欢的吉他，站在Mikele教室门口，对他的心上人唱情歌。那些他以前连听都不会听的情歌，这时却一首接一首从Florent的指尖熟习地流淌出来，像甜腻得过分的蜂蜜。小熊捧着他仔细收集的一大罐蜂蜜，想请他最喜欢的男孩子一起吃。  
那时候，Mikele正在和Maewa聊天。意大利男孩靠在窗台上，浅金色的阳光模糊了他的轮廓，树影簌簌摇动，光线也随之而浮动，他看起来就像古希腊的天神，沐浴在碎金的河流间，以日光梳篦他的卷发。他回望过来，Florent立刻脸红了，心脏砰砰直跳。  
低一年级的男孩快乐地冲他的梦中情人挥手，然后Mikele推了推Maewa。  
“看吧，我就知道他喜欢您。”  
其他两位当事人表示目瞪口呆。  
就为了不让Florent哭着鼻子回去，Maeva也得出来。他们两个顶着大家祝贺的掌声站在了一起，周围的学生也非常自觉地让出道路，目送他们走向教学楼下的枫树。  
背过人群，Maeva拍了拍小熊的肩膀。  
“别看Mikele是个意大利人，但他脑子其实迟钝得能当历史博物馆使了。”  
小熊红着眼圈看向这个甜美宜人的大姐姐，大姐姐揉了揉他的头顶，叫他别哭了，还请他吃了冰淇淋。  
当然，俩人没成，Maeva不欺负可爱的熊宝宝。 

是因为指向性太模糊了吗？Florent痛定思痛、深思熟虑、反复推敲，终于总结了深刻的经验教训。  
第二次，他给Mikele送了本书。Florent不太记得那本书是名字了，内容他大概翻了两眼，总之是赞美什么艺术。只记得封面是一个荡秋千的少女，一只脚尖快乐地踢踏着，回头去看身后。  
他往书里夹了几个书签，纸质便签上是他手写的话体字，都是表白的诗句。尽管Florent对爱情诗本来没有兴趣，可为了这次告白行动，他还是精心地准备了好几天，翻过的诗集在书桌上堆得比人还高。其中有几首真的打动了他，让可爱的法国男孩忍不住脸红心跳起来。  
啊，这纯洁的爱情。  
他把诗集仔细地包上漂亮的包装纸，买了昂贵的缎带扎蝴蝶结，送给了Mikele。打那天开始，Florent都不太敢看Mikele，社团活动的时候，两人照旧一起练歌，可小男孩羞得张不开嘴，平时很熟练的黑嗓变成了有气无力的猫叫，金属摇滚被他玩得像十年前偶像剧里的情歌，连失真的噪声都完美还原。  
这样当然不太行。于是，过了两周之后，Florent趁着社团教室里只有Mikele的时候，暗示性地提起了那本书。Mikele手上一顿，恍然大悟。  
“啊，我知道了！”  
Florent以为自己终于要结束单身生涯，守得云开见月明，然而他的可爱学长话锋一转：“您是想让我染个金发吧！我也这么想的，最近挺想换个造型，但是一直没拿定主意。果然，金色卷发就是好看，我这就去染！”  
Florent没敢问书签的事，怕Mikele张口就说扔了。即使明知对方肯定不是故意的，那他也心疼得不行。  
直男的思维，永远都让人看不懂。  
后来，Mikele不仅烫了金毛，还开始涂死亡眼线，往脸上搞人体彩绘，活像每天都要参加墨西哥亡灵节的狂欢游行。不过，那又是后话了。 

好吧，Florent得承认，这对于Mikele那种性格直率的人来说，指着他注意细节可能有些难度。第三次，Florent搞了点直白的。趁着情人节，法国男孩给Mikele塞了一封情书和一盒巧克力。  
情人节那天，到处都是玫瑰和粉色气球，商家高价卖巧克力和安全套，还差点卖到断货。人们狂热地消费中他们的爱情，追逐激情、冲动、性欲或是各种各样的情感黑洞。经历了两次表白失败的清纯法国小熊不太好意思面对Mikele，就托Maeva帮他送巧克力。  
上次告白乌龙之后，Maeva就成了Florent的可靠大姐姐，帮他平时给Mikele送个作业本、送根笔、送一包小零食、送一杯蜂蜜柚子茶——Mikele总喜欢在排练的时候抢他的柚子茶，Florent嘴上不情不愿，可是身体却很诚实，开始天天给Mikele泡茶，还会注意往里加养护嗓子的陈皮。  
这都不是爱的话，Maeva就没法相信爱情了。  
但是，等等，Maeva想起了前车之鉴。俗话说得好，前事不忘，后事之师，人不能两次被同一个坑埋了。机智又漂亮的Maeva小姐姐为了避免Mikele又产生什么足以拿去评智力残疾证的误会，特地抓住Mikele离开的机会，把巧克力塞进了他的课桌里。  
反正Mikele总会认识他家小熊的字体吧！机智的Maeva这么想着。  
当天傍晚，Mikele叫住了准备收拾东西走人的Maeva。女孩美滋滋地用手玩着棕色长发末梢的卷，等着Mikele承认错误，并感谢自己这个金牌红娘。  
Mikele站到她面前，表情严肃：“Maeva，恶作剧好玩吗？”  
Maeva：？？？  
行吧，经过仔细询问，Mikele表示，他认为信和巧克力都是Maeva送的。因此，他特地找了个没什么人的时间，建议大孩子Maeva模仿Florent的笔迹，不要搞这种恶作剧。并且认真澄清，就算Maeva真喜欢他也不行，他有喜欢的人了。  
Maeva一时竟不知道该先揍一顿Mikele，还是该为Florent无疾而终的暗恋哀悼。但是想想，这样的结果不算什么坏事，至少Florent还没陷得太深。  
“那，您就没想过，这巧克力或许是Florent送的？”  
Mikele立刻义正辞严地表示Florent可是他的朋友，才不会这么整他，让Maeva不要这么恶意揣测小学弟，好歹学弟还给她弹过吉他表过白。  
不知道是不是错觉，但Mikele说这话的时候，显得有点挫败。他是反省发现自己一点都没有Florent纯洁可爱，还是意识到了别的什么？Maeva认真考虑过后，决定静观其变。 

Florent最近一次表白就发生在昨天。Mikele就快毕业了，所以他决定作最后的努力。天已经很晚了，法国男孩写完了作业，掏出手机，给Mikele发消息。  
“我要和喜欢的人告白了！”  
等了几分钟，Florent本来打算去洗澡，可刚一放下手机，屏幕又亮了起来。  
Mikele：“谁？”  
Florent抓着手机偷偷笑起来，在床上打了个滚。他刚打开输入框，想回Mikele的消息，接连几条消息又发了过来。  
“还是Maeva？”  
“别看学姐头发长人又甜，其实她蔫坏的，上次情人节还要整我。再说您之前不是告白失败了吗？”  
“该不会是个男孩？您班上那个书呆子？您说过很喜欢眼睛大的，但他那眼睛都是被他鼻子上那副眼镜给放大的，而且人又古板，肯定不可能和您一起玩摇滚！”  
“或者是Clara？她倒是音乐品味不错，但是我们之前聊过，她打算一毕业就结婚，这可才是高中，太早了，您得给自己多留一点时间。啊，我就是为了这个才和她分手的。”  
“总不会是哪个老师吧？您一直很喜欢SOLAL老师的课，难道是他？您还小，Flo，我觉得您可以缓一缓再考虑这件事。”  
Florent叹了口气。等对方不再显示“输入中”的字样，他试探着回了一条。  
“他是个很贴心的高三男孩，能知道我最喜欢泡什么茶。”  
对面没有回答。  
Florent以为他成功引起了对方的注意，于是兴高采烈再接再厉。  
“他和我喜欢一样的乐队，会把自己用过的参考书借给我。”  
“虽然成绩不是特别好，但总是很热心地想帮我做题。”  
“他留长了头发的时候很好看，但是短发也很可爱。”  
“他是和我一个社团的。”  
Florent左看右看，都觉得这些暗示非常明显。Mikele沉默良久，终于开始发送消息。  
“……Nuno Resende？”  
“虽然我很惊讶您选择了同性……不，我完全不排斥这个，事实上，我很高兴您对我如此坦诚。但是我得劝说您，他或许不是那么适合交往。或许您愿意再多和我聊聊？”  
Mikele看起来想给他发上一堆说教，甚至还拨过来一个电话。  
Florent被他气笑了。他毫不犹豫地挂断了电话，立刻关闭手机电源，进浴室洗澡了。  
第二天早上，Laurent这就看着他可爱的、从不赖床的弟弟红肿着眼睛，气鼓鼓地拿了一块三明治冲去学校了。 

听完全程，Laurent忍一时越想越气，退一步越想越亏，三步冲进隔壁班，把Mikele拖进了男厕所。随着一阵嗯嗯啊啊啪啪啪叮叮咣咣咚咚咚的声音，Mikele狼狈地从厕所冲了出来，连着爬了三层楼，推开门，冲进Florent的教室。  
男孩那时候正趴在桌子补觉，Mikele双手撑在他桌子上，把他晃醒了。他的梦中情学长肿了个乌眼青，嘴角还沾着血丝，见他睁开眼，傻不拉几地笑了，按着他吧唧亲了一口。  
“我有男朋友了！”  
Florent：？？？ 

就这样，他们在一起了。 

P. S.  
Florent：哥你怎么能这么打他！ 

P. S.的P. S.  
后来，Florent问Mikele，怎么一直反应不过来，不相信Florent的情感。  
Mikele：您太好了呀！突然接到继承两千亿财产，还不用交遗产税的电话，是个人都得怀疑是诈骗吧！  
尽管金毛恋人今天也蠢得理直气壮，但Florent就是喜欢这样的。 

P. S.的P. S.的P. S.  
Laurent Ban帮弟弟告白的流程表：  
第一步：暴打Mikele，告诉这个混小子，再辜负他弟弟，就让他横着出校门。  
第二步：允许Mikele提问。（Mikele：你弟弟是谁！”）  
第三步：回答Mikele的问题：“Florent Mothe！昨晚发短信跟你表白，然后被你惹哭的那个！”  
第四步：再揍他一顿，拎着他去给弟弟表白，并且警告他不许承认自己挨打了。  
（当然，第四步没有顺利进行，这油嘴滑舌的傻小子冲出去主动和他弟弟告白了，还害得他被弟弟捶了好几下。不过Florent那点力气……Laurent表示弟弟真可爱。）


End file.
